


If But For a Moment

by OhLovelyRose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is your best friend, F/M, Gen, Plus!Sized Reader!!!!, Rating will be updated as fanfiction is updated, Reader Is Not Frisk, rated T for now, slow-burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7785211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/OhLovelyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were a bar hopping singer with a flair for the dramatic, and he was a pun-shooting skeleton with a flair for being lazy. A match made in heaven? Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Click!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very visually-stimulated person, so there will be links scattered throughout this work as reference pictures. Feel free to ignore them if you'd like, or don't! I'm the author, not a policeman.
> 
> This will also include a lot of music, so ignore that or don't, you have free will.
> 
> Edit 8/27/16- There is now a Tumblr! IfButForAMoment.tumblr.com

The scream echoes throughout the large house, though it was not one of fear or pain. Anguish, yes. But you were just being dramatic, really.

"How does she do this to me?" You moaned, and the camera pans out, to a view of a large, [three-story brick house,](http://cdn1.blog-media.zillowstatic.com/3/Victorian-d011e7.jpg) surrounded by evergreen trees, with neighbors close enough to wave to through windows, yet far enough for the semblance of privacy.  
  
The camera zooms back in, sliding up the open, wood stained, [wide spiral staircase](http://images-68.har.com/e1/mediadisplay/68/hr3097468-4.jpg), down the hall, and up the wooden ladder, into a dusty attic, where the camera finally settles on the hero of this story.

"What the actual _fuc_ k, Grandma!" You screamed, throwing the petrified, stuffed blue jay out the small window as soon as you figured out what it was.  
  
This hero is...  
  
Special.  
  
"H-Hey ____, Look at this!" Alphys yelled, and you turned to look at whatever your best friend was holding.  
  
"Holy shit, is that a camera?" You asked, standing up and stepping over a few boxes to reach the monster."I-I think so?" Alphys said, offering the contraption to you with a shaky claw, which you took with great interest.  
  
[The camera](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/b/b5/Polaroid_Land_Camera_100_IMGP1930_WP.jpg) was a bulky affair, with a rectangular front, with the brand name in blocky letters along the bottom. The front was attached with an accoridon-esque-like canvas. It fit in your hands with a solid weight, and you pointed it at Alphys, at which the monster blushed and covered her face as you hit the capture button, with no real expectations.  
  
Imagine your surprise when, poof, a flash of light, an electronical whirr, and suddenly the picture was printing!  
You pulled the photo out, shaking it for a moment, before inspecting it critically, before a grin made its way onto your face.  
"Well, this really captures your personality, Alphys!" You said, and your friend groaned at your joke good-naturedly. The photo really was cute, the way she was covering her face in embarrassment. You tucked it into the breast pocket of your flannel shirt, reminding yourself to put it in your scrapbook later.  
You both continued to go through your late grandmothers' attic, in the house she had left to you in her will. She had passed away at the ripe old age of 83, and you had only now gotten around to cleaning out her house, a year later.

It was three years ago that Monsters had been released from the Underground, and two and a half years you had known Alphys. You had met while both interning at a research lab for genetic bioengineering. You, a fresh-faced 17-year-old straight out of high school, and her, a stuttering dino-monster with a love of all things anime and cute.  
You both hit it off quite well, though your lives never really intermingled. You'd never met any of her friends, nor her girlfriend she frequently gushed about, and she'd only met some of your family, like your mother and late grandmother, briefly. You'd consider Alphys to be your best friend, despite all that.

You guys continued to clean out the attic, cleaning the house from the top down seemed like the best idea. You both laughed as you showed off the knickknacks and clothes you found, your favorites including: A hat with a brim approximately the circumference of mars, a sundress that was pale pink that fit Alphys like a dream, therefore you dubbed that it was meant for her, and refused to let her give it back, a [night robe](http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/3gmb0q-l-330.jpg%20http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/iefbh3-l-330.jpg) that was in pristine condition, it was made of a sheer, translucent burgundy fabric, with faux fur lining. It was gorgeous, and you put it on, feeling like a widow whose rich husband had died in an "accident."  
You tucked it away for future pampering.  
After the attic was done, it was nearing eight o'clock, and in the summer heat, the sun was starting to set. The both of you made your way down to the bottom floor of the house, coughing as dust made its way out of your lungs as you both came down for air, determining that the rest of the house can wait until next week, seeing as this was how you'd both decided to spend your Friday night.  
You both plopped yourselves onto the ugly floral couch in the lounge, groaning as you pulled out your cell phone, calling for pizza before you tired out completely.  
"Hey, _____?" Alphys asked, for once her voice free of a stammer.

"Yes, Alphys m' dear?" You responded, lolling your head to the side, a friendly smirk upon your lips.

"M-M-My friend, Grillby... His b-bar is opening up, aboveground for the first time. H-he's a monster like me, y-you see...." Ah, there's the Alphys we all know and adore.

"Yeah?" You inquire, your eyes going to the ceiling, squinting at the small chandelier that hung there, mentally groaning at the thought of dusting it.

"I-I-I was w-wondering i-if you'd like to s-sing... I kinda told him that I had a friend who could help him open....." She practically whispered, and you shot up, looking at her in shock.  
"Alphys, I told you that in confidence!" You moaned, your cheeks aflame.  
Once upon a time, you had a little hobby of singing at local dive bars to make a quick buck, never anything serious though.

"I-I-I know, but they were all looking at me, and they all seemed so happy that I could help!" She said, clasping her claws together in pleading way, she got onto her knees, begging you; and after a good hour, which included you tipping the pizza guy far too much, and both of you consuming half an extra-large pizza, you gave in.

"Fine! But on one condition!" You said, pointing a finger at your best friend.  
  
"Anything!" She yelled ecstatically, and you grinned wickedly.  
  
"I get to meet your friends."

xxx  
You both made your way to bed, Alphys staying in the guest bedroom, a moderately sized room with a queen bed furnished in dark browns and tans, with a four-poster bed frame with a light ivory mosquito net around it; while you made your way to the master bedroom, which was put together with your favorite colours, which complimented the Victorian furnishings and room structure.  
  
You made your way to the master bathroom, which was just as old as the rest of the house, if a bit updated. The bath was a solid looking piece, with a marbled tub and golden clawed feet, easily big enough to hold two large adults if need be. You wouldn't know, though.  
  
Brushing your teeth and washing your face, you looked at yourself in the large mirror, staring into your eyes, looking at your face, and wondering if anyone could ever love you. Or if you could ever love them.  
  
"Wow, okay. That's _deep_." You said, snorting unattractively, before making your way out of the bathroom, hitting the lightswitch before climbing into your king-sized bed, pulling the (Your chosen color) mosquito net closed, before flopping back onto the plush pillows, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep to await the morning.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_"Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light.._."

  
You danced around the now-clean kitchen, the house empty besides yourself on this sunny Wednesday morning.  
You sang along to the instrumental of the song, your hips swaying as you finished cooking your scrambled eggs, dumping the food onto a plate, before opening the fridge, grabbing the bottle of ketchup that sat in the inside of the door, squirting a healthy amount onto the eggs, before putting the bottle back and shutting the fridge with your hip.

You sat in the quaint breakfast nook in the kitchen, scrolling through your social medias on your cell phone while you ate, your phone fumbling out of your hand as it started to vibrate, causing you to use some choice curse words as you picked up the still-shaking device.

  
"This is your local sperm bank, you jack it, we pack it! How may I _service_ you today!?" You said cheerily, after checking the caller ID. You heard the telltale sound of a phone's receiver being dropped, then picked up again quickly, the sound of wheezing laughter on the other side causing a wide smile to grace your lips.

 

"_____! That's not funny!" Alphys said, and you gasped in horror.

  
"I'll have you know, that my lines are top quality, top shelf brand humour!" You defended, a hand to your chest in mock shock, though Alphys could hear the laughter in your voice. The monster huffed, before immediately starting in, explaining to you that Grillby's Above, the bar you were singing for, was opening on Friday. That gave you... Two days to make a set list and find clothes.  
  
Great.  
  
You hung up, rubbing your face in exasperation, before standing up, stretching, and putting your dishes in the sink, mentally reminding yourself to wash the plates piling up later.  
  
You made your way upstairs, changing into your preferred outfit of the day, whcih consisted of black t-shirt material harem pants with a white drawstring, a plain white T-shirt bra, and your favprite shirt, an extremely soft grey T-shirt that proudly proclaimed "Property of Team ____, 2016"  
  
You'd become a bit in love with the new game, Pokemon GO, and you were proud of your team, if a bit less aggressive than the rest.

You slipped on a pair of black flats, your hair pulled into a messy bun atop your head, a pair of wide cat-framed sunglasses on your eyes as you walked out to your car, a cream coloured vintage VW Bug.  
  
Climbing into the front seat, you hooked your phone up to the updated, Bluetooth-compatible radio, your "Car Rides" playlist immediately starting up. Cue stupid car dancing as you pulled out of the driveway, making the hour long drive to the closest mall.

 

* * *

 

  
Parking, you sighed, pushing your shades up your forehead, you called Alphys, who answered on the fifth ring. You had a lengthy discussion of proper attire for the bar, got side tracked by then discussing the upcoming Mew Mew Kissy Cutie season, and then discussing proper bathroom etiquette in mens bathrooms (is eye contact okay? Talking? Who knows.)

When you hung up, it was a god 45 minutes later. You exited your car, locking it and double checking by pulling on the handle, before walking cross the parking lot and entering the blessed air-conditioned building.  
First stop, Lush.

You entered the small shop, grinning as a man with impeccably done eyeliner greeted you. He struck up a conversation with you, and you gushed over his makeup, while he winked, explaining that scotch tape was his saviour.  
You talked for a few more minutes while you picked your bath essentials. You grabbed your one constant, the Intergalactic bath bomb, while also grabbing a few irregularities. The Sunny Side bubble bar, the Big Blue bath bomb, and the Whoosh shower jelly.

Checking out, you also grabbed a lip sugar scrub, before you forced yourself out of the store, using your hands as blinders so you didn't buy anything else.

Next stop: Sephora.

Your fingers itched to grab and swatch things over your hands, but you steeled yourself, knowing that your wallet- and bank statements would kill you if you splurged any more. You grabbed a pot of gel eyeliner in a deep sapphire colour, that you knew would compliment your eyes wonderfully, and a bottle of your favorite coloured nail polish, and a face mask. You then forced yourself to the check-out stand, leaving the store satisfied that you hadn't emptied your bank account.

  
Feeling upbeat and happy you made your way to the food court stopping at your favorite fast-food restaurant and grabbing a quick bite to eat before making your way out of the mall.  
The drive home was calm, your mind wandering as you decided to forego the music for the moment.

You wonder what Alphys' friends will be like. You wonder if they'll like you.  
  
You wonder if you'll like them.  
  
Monsters had been aboveground for three years, but there was still prejudices on both ends. There were "No Monster" and "Monster Only" signs in a lot of places, and it was like the 50's all over again.

You, yourself have no prejudices against anyone, race or species otherwise. Hell, your best friend looked like a lizard!  
  
Getting home, the sun was just starting to dip down the sky, and you carried your bags inside, and down the hall to the master bedroom, that you had claimed as your own.  
The bathroom was spacious, with wide open space, but no wasted space, with pristine hardwood floors and a small fireplace that you took the time to clean a few days ago.  
You placed the Lush bag underneath the sink, and the Sephora bag atop, while you yawned, making your way out of your bedroom and up the stairs, staring at the ceiling in mild disgruntlement, pulling on the string that pulled the ladder down to the attic, you shrieked shortly as the ladder went down far quicker than you had anticipated.  
  
" _Holy shit!_ " You screamed, a hand to your chest as if that would immediately calm your racing heart.  
It didn't.  
  
Climbing the ladder in exasperation, you quickly found the boxes you had stored there only a week before, pulling them down and tossing them down the ladder with little tact or care, before climbing back down, kicking the boxes down the stairs aggressively, before nudging them into the den, picking them up with an exaggerated groan, placing them on the coffee table.  
  
Ripping the first one open, your lips turned up into a mischievous smile, a hand sliding into the brown cardboard and pulling up a sheer, silky nude thigh high, the top silky with black lace.  
Next came its twin, which was still attached to a silken black garter belt; while tangled around the garterbelt was the burgundy robe you had shoved in the box on Friday.  
  
Setting these things aside, your hands reached back in, pulling out a white, thick petticoat, the tulle worn from being itchy and abrasive, to soft and full.  
  
Next out of the box came a dress, and standing up you shook and snapped out any wrinkles that may mar the surface of the black and white fabric.  
  
The dress was mostly a matte black, with pleated sections of white, dotted with the same dark color, along with the breast section, and with sleeves down to the elbows; the final touch being a black bow, resting right above the rear of whoever chose to wear the gown.  
  
You swung around the room, the dress held to your body as you smiled softly, your only accompaniment the music in your mind.  
  
You made your way to your room with the clothes, hanging them almost reverently on a hanger in your wardrobe, before changing into your pajamas, which consisted of panties and an oversized band shirt.  
  
Climbing into bed, you did what everyone did before actually going to sleep.  
  
You scrolled through tumblr and Pinterest for an hour before actually passing out, your hand still on your phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you hate me? i hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait!

The day of the bar opening, you woke up, raising your arms above your head and stretching, your yawn turning to a short scream of surprise as you promptly fell out of bed.

You shot back up, brushing off your legs and huffing out a short breath.

Making your way downstairs, you made yourself a nice breakfast, reading the latest BuzzFeed article while eating, and washing your dishes, you stared at the cat-shaped clock on your wall. (The clock face was the cats butthole. The things you find at thriftstores.)

You had texted your old jamming buddies a few days ago, and they had all responded back, ready and raving to go, and they were all meeting at Grillbys' Above at 9, which gave you 10 hours to get ready.

So you went back to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

You woke back up at 5 o'clock, groaning and climbing out of bed, flipping off the sun slowly sliding down the horizon out your window.

It was very late summer, so the days were getting shorter in your city, and for that you were mildly grateful for as you walked into the bathroom, leaning over the tub and turning on the faucet, making sure the temperature was to your liking, before beginning to strip.

You looked at yourself in the mirror affixed to the back of the door, hands running over your body.

Hands running over your large, full breasts, breasts too full to ever be deemed "Perky" or "Cute."

Over your arms, with wide, squishy biceps run with light and dark stretch marks, and that moved when you lifted your arm too fast.

Across your stomach, that if you sucked it in, you guessed it could be deemed almost "flat", but if you relaxed, it stuck out quite a bit more, almost hanging over any low-rise jeans you might dare to wear. Not to mention the stretch marks that run down your tummy, on either side of your bellybutton.

You gripped your hips, with their wide placement, and you pulled and pushed at them, wondering what you'd look like with a thigh gap, before shrugging, turning around and staring at your ass in the mirror, with its mild dimply-ness, and you slapped your ass, watching it jiggle, and you winked into the mirror, laughing softly.

Turning off the faucet, you tossed the bathbomb in, watching the colours burst, and the steam rise, curling around you like a lovers' hands as you slipped into the tub, the cerulean water covering your body, the microscopic glimmering specks in the water looking like the galaxy it promised.

You lay there for a good fifteen minutes, a towel wrapped around your head, and your eyes staring out the window at the sun slowly moving down the horizon, shades of red, orange and gold along the pale champagne hued walls.

Lifting your leg out of the water, you got to work, shaving and exfoliating every part of your body, after another half and hour you were content, draining the tub and sitting upon the closed toilet seat, grabbing your favorite lotion, one that smelled of vanilla and brown sugar, smoothing it across your legs and arms, smiling as your hands ran over your body, appreciating every curve and bump you felt.

You made your way back to your bedroom, hands sliding over the silky feel of the fabric of your dress, before taking the stockings in your hand, sitting upon your chaise and sliding one up your leg, the satiny texture fitting you like a second skin.

Once both stockings were on, you got to work putting on the pale ivory and pink garter belt over the black body-shaper you wore that tucked your tummy and waist in that hugged you from natural waist to tops of your thighs, some impressive contortionism on your part as you managed to get everything clasped and making sure that the thin black stripes were in place on the socks, directly up the back of your legs.

You put on your bra, the cups making your breasts look definitely perky, though quite rounded, the pale pink silk with light padding lifting and shaping them beautifully.

You went back into the bathroom to do your makeup, a light smokey eye with a wide cat eyeliner look, filling in your brows lightly, and adding your favorite lipstick, one that complimented your skin tone to a T.

Your hair was next, folding, then wrapping a black bandana around your head, tying it at a slight angle at the front of your head, your bangs still exposed, and you got to work, styling and curling until you were satisfied with your formal, yet playful hairdo.

Checking your phone, you inhaled with a hiss, seeing that you only had an hour before you had to be there for soundcheck.

You slipped into your dress, an attractive face you're sure on your face as you bend your arms almost impossibly to pull the zipper up completely.

Stepping into your sky-high, nude heels, you made your way out the door, locking it behind you and climbed into your car, giggling at the way your dress sat around you, filling the seat with tulle and fluffiness.

Starting the car, you made your way to "Grillby's Above", a short 15-minute drive away from your own home, surprisingly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Sans up next!
> 
> Underwear- http://imgur.com/a/f875u


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit longer as an apology for last one's shortness!

You pulled up to the bar, smoothing any flyaway hairs in your rearview mirror, and touching up your lipstick with a nail, before taking a deep breath.

From the looks of it, Grillby's Above was going to be PACKED. There were people still trailing into the parking lot, and some, monsters and humans alike, smoking outside. You could feel your hands start to shake, and you took a few calming breaths, and after about ten minutes, you felt calm enough to exit your car, the minor bout of anxiety receding the the back of your mind, still there, but on a tight leash.

With a ball gag and a studded collar, for fashion purposes.

You stepped out, and you bit the inside of your lip as you felt all eyes on you.

You totally hadn't parked under the streetlight on purpose... (yes you did.)

Back straight and doing your best impression of a model on the catwalk, you made your way to the front door, a tough looking bouncer standing in front. He looked like a bull.

Literally.

He was a humanoid bull, with hands like a human, but his entire body was covered in dark brown fur, and his head was that of a bull.

You opened your purse, pulling out the card Alphys had slipped you before she left on Wednesday, and the monster let you in with a nod and a smile, which you returned, genuinely liking him, though he was silent.

You stood in the doorway, feeling the cool air rush behind you, lifting your skirt, and you gasped softly, pressing the layers of fabric down in embarrassment.

"____!" You hear, and you turn at the sound of your own name, a smile gracing your lips as you open your arms wide, accepting Alphys's hug warmly.

"Let's have you meet Grillby before we open! He'll be swamped after!"

You nod, eyes wide at Alphys, who was unusually very hyperactive, allowing yourself to be dragged along quickly, managing not to stumble in your heels.

Grillby happened to be... Smoking hot.

You grinned, holding your hand out to shake his, and he accepted, and you assumed he was making eye contact with you, though you couldn't tell through his sunglasses.

"I'm honored to be here today, and I'm thankful for you allowing me to sing! I promise you, you won't be disapointed. We'll be bringing the heat." Your words were said with a smile and a straight face, but on the last word, you shot Grillby a wink, and dare you say his cheeks burned a little brighter?

You heard Alphys screech your name, and you giggled softly, before saying your farewells to the two of them, moving towards the stage, while taking in the look of the bar.

It was rustic, yet modern. The bar outlayed with deep browns that bordered on being burgundy, with lighter tan outlines. The stage was obviously a center point, the care and craftsmanship put into it beautiful and obviously worth every minute.

You nipped into the back room titled "Performers", and you were greeted by the sound of tuning instruments and voices, all of which yelled your name the second you were noticed.

You patted backs, and your own was patted, along with your ass, thighs, and waist to your delight.

You mingled around with the band, talking with your fellow vocalists, before walking onto the silent stage, which was blocked from view by a large maroon velvet curtain.

Knowing better, you ignored your inner voice telling you that looking out the curtain is the worst luck you could ever wish for, but shrugged it off, peeking your eye through the small slit.

Surprisingly, it was still closed, but there were a few more people occupying the space by the bar, so you shrugged and walked through the curtains. It wasn't like anyone was watching anyways.

You hopped off, and walked over to the bar, where a ma-

_'Holyfuckingshit is that a SKELETON?'_

You gaped for a few seconds, before regaining control of your own body, shaking yourself slightly before walking up to the bar slowly, still managing to be undetected while you observed the people at the bar.

Alphys was there, with a scaly arm wrapped around her shoulders. The arm led up to a muscular shoulder, with red hair, and wide lips. You guessed this was Undyne, and your own mouth was smiling at how happy Alphys looked, her cheeks a bright pink as she looked at the fish-monster with adoring eyes.

Next to them was a kind-looking...Goat? She wore a long purple tunic, and her fur was snowy and white, long ears hanging on either side of her face, while it was turned down, talking to...

'You know, I'd question why the child who freed the monsters from the underground is in this very bar but I probably wouldn't get an answer.' You thought to yourself, shrugging yet again, before your eyes fell on the first person... er... Monster, you saw when you came in. He was a tall, lanky skeleton, but his anatomy seemed far different from what you remember from ninth grade biology.

His skull...(face?) was long and angular, and his eye sockets blinked, as if he had eyelids. His cheekbones were rounded, but still stuck out the sides of his face quite a bit, but stayed in place when he talked.

He wore a dark orange shirt, almost red, with black slacks and shoes, a black tie hanging loose around his neck, while he uselessly tried to tie it, and you could hear his whimpers as he tried over and over again to tie it, but to no avail.

 _"Nyeh, I just can't seem to get it!"_ He mumbled, but adamantly refused anyone's help when they asked, and after a few moments you gave in to your terrible maternal instincts, what little there was of them.

Standing in front of the skeleton, you waited for him to notice you, and when he did, he jumped as if you'd just teleported.

 _"Human! Where did you come from!_ " He nearly shrieked, but you kept your cool, your only thought being, 'Alan Oppenheimer*, eat your heart out.'

"Hey, it's all good dude. Here, let me help you." And before he could protest, your hands were on the tie, and you explained each step as you went along, making sure he was paying attention, and before you knew it, he had a nice and tidy knot.

 _"Human! I, the Great Papyrus thank you!"_ You gasped as you were picked up and swung around, chuckling and patting his shoulderblade when he released you.

"Anytime pal. Wouldn't you to get all tied up about it." You said, and his...eyes?.... Bulged out as he screamed.

 _"Sans! The human is like you! Make it stop!_ " You raised your eyebrow through your laughter. Who was San-

 **"i don't know man, that joke was pretty tie-rrible in my opinion**."

You whirled around, prepared to defend your joke, when your retaliation died on your lips.

Papyrus was tall, maybe a good foot and a half taller than you, and this skeleton was no different, if maybe just shy six inches or so.

He was broad, his shoulders easily being a good half foot wider than your own, and he wore a large blue jacket with a fur collar around the hood.

His face was white, with the same eyes as the other skeleton, but different, too. They were wide and rounded, pitch black with white pricks of light shining, about the size of your thumbprint, and his face was a bit wider than the others, the lines smoother and more rounded, less jagged on the cheek bones, but he made up for that with his teeth.

There were sharp, deadly looking canines, four on top, two on bottom, and a swift thought of "I wonder what those would feel like on my shoulder...' flitted through your mind before you inhaled sharply, closing your mouth and looking up at the new addition, opening your mouth again, before being interrupted.

" _Brother! I thought I told you to dress nice!_ " Papyrus yells, and Sans shrugs noncommitally.

 **"i did. I'm not wearing slippers, am i**?" And you look down at his feet. No, he was not in fact, wearing slippers. Instead, he wore a pair of black and white hi-topped sneakers.

"I'm gonna go... tie up... some loose ends..." You mumbled, before quickly making your exit, practically running away as you hid in the back room, your back pressed against the door, your hands flat against it as you caught your breath, glad for the fact that the rest of the band was on stage setting up.

' _Wowie batman that sure was a big skeleton._ ' You thought to yourself, before shoving the thoughts to the back of your mind, starting your vocal exercises to distract yourself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bar opened, and you heard people rushing in, and your anxiety started tugging on its leash, whining and begging to be loose, but you put it away in its crate and popped a Xanax, forcing it to go to sleep while you heard Scott announce the band's name, and your heart fluttered at the sound of cheering.

You weren't scheduled until the third song, so you made your way back out, waving at Grillby and ordering a water, at which he slid you a bottle.

You sipped, sitting on a stool and people watching happily.

Big crowds like this usually make you antsy, fidgeting and tapping your foot, but due to the prescribed drugs running through your body, you just felt a bit hyper. You felt happy.

That is until someone sat next to you.

"Hey there sweetcheeks, what's a dame like you doing in a place like this?" He asked, and you rolled your eyes, suppressing a shudder of disgust as you smelled the beer and desperation on his lips.

You ignored him, continuing to sip your water as he rambled on about "Oh you are fine, darling. How about you and I make our way to my car..."

Your fists were clenched, and turned around, fire in your eyes, when you saw your opportunity.

"Oh, there you are babe!" You gasped, a wide grin on your lips as you grabbed your saviors arm, much to his shock.

You pulled his face down to your level, whispering where his ear would be if he had one.

"Go along with it please, Sans. This guy is bothering me."

The large skeleton raised his... browbones, before nodding quickly, taking the initiative and wrapping his arm around your shoulders, side eyeing the man you spoke of.

" **hey babe. wanna go dance**?"

You yourself caught a glance at your annoyance, smiling wickedly at his mouth which was gaping like a fish up at Sans, before he mumbled something about heading home.

You turned back to Sans, gushing about how thankful you were, when he took your hand, pulling you to the dance floor.

"Wha-?" You questioned, when he winked at you.

 **"you think i was kidding about the dance**?"

Your cheeks flushed and you laughed, taking his hand as Von took the stage, the band starting up as he started to sing, and you and Sans started dancing, your moves upbeat swing dancing.

Sans had changed clothes, wearing now a nice suit, sans (heh) jacket.

You felt his bones through his shirt, and he was, quite literally... big boned.

His bones felt sturdy and firm and as you took his hands, swinging every which way, you felt yourself smiling, laughing at every turn the two of you took, and soon you both had the center of the room to yourselves, a chorus of clapping and laugher erupting at the end of the song, both for yourselves and the band, and you gasped, tearing yourself from Sanses' grasp.

"I-I'm sorry, I need to go!" You say, sprinting away, leaving him gaping as you disappeared into the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Alan Oppenheimer is the voice of Skeletor.
> 
> Pleasepleaseplease leave comments! They motivate me to get chapters out to you faster!  
> also, we all need more sans in a suit https://img.ifcdn.com/images/922d0a360054dd9120f275710c00584f81f2c20b9be84754d0c33a43312d754a_1.jpg
> 
> ALSO This is the exact image i was thinking of when describing Sans. http://static.tumblr.com/20ac3ac35ad975a0e42ced42bf3e2605/zdaqqen/uP3nzkzdz/tumblr_static_2mypgas861icgk0o40cwsw0ww.png


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svwLzb3dIWM

You sprinted into the back room, taking a few breaths, holding your side as you felt a small stitch in it, before shaking yourself mentally and physically, unable to get the stupid, goofy grin off of your lips.

You had just danced with a monster you didn't even know! It had been fun, yeah, but also so unlike you. The most human contact you've had like that was Senior prom with that cute girl from anime club.

You shivered again, your mind lingering on the feel of his large hands on your hips and waist, about how they didn't linger anywhere for a disrespectful amount of time, though if you were any good at reading a skeletons' facial features; it looked like he was having a good time too.

You heard your name being urgently whispered by Scott, and you hurried over to the side of the stage, grinning apologetically while Von walked past you, winking and shooting you finger-guns, and Scott looked at you like a loving parent who's kid was being lovingly irritating.

You walked up to the center of the stage, taking a deep breath and grinning giddily.

This was it.

This feeling. This elation, the butterflies as you saw the curtains flying open and your breath  caught in your throat, before your breath flowed into your lungs smoothly, your face relaxed into an excited look of passion.

The music started and your hands started snapping.

"You ready B, you ready E?" You asked, and you got an affirmative response, the crowd laughing slightly.

"Scottie?" You winked at the pianist, and he gave you a thumbs up, and you turned back to the crowd, searching for Alphys and seeing her at the bar with Undyne, both of them looking excited and happy as they sipped their drinks, watching you.

_"Girl I must warn you_

_I sense something strange in my mind_

_Situation is serious_

_Let's cure it 'cause we're running out of time..."_

Alphys started clapping excitedly, while Undyne laughed at her girlfriends' excitability, while your eyes wandered.

You spotted Grillby's head turning in your direction every so often while mixing drinks, and you winked at him, his flames burning brighter at the display of friendly affection.

_"That girl is poison_

_Never trust a big butt and smile_

_That girl is poison, ooo..."_

On "butt", you slapped your own hip and grinned, dancing along with the altered version of the song, turning every so often to sing with your friends and back-up singers.

 

_"Poison!  
_ _Never trust a big butt and smile!"_

Your eyes fell on Papyrus, who was getting down and jiggy with it with none other than TV personality Mettaton, who's shows you tended to binge watch when on your period.

You were grinning at then as they shared a kiss, a whistle coming from somewhere as Papyrus blushed a deep... orange?

Well okay then.

_"It's driving me out of my mind!_

_That's why it's hard for me to find..._

_Can't get it outta my head_

_Miss her, kiss her, love her, wrong move you're dead!"_

You finally found the one person...er...Monster, you were looking for.

He was in the very back, pressed up against the wall with his suit jacket back on, his arms crossed and a foot pressed against the wall too. You made steady eye contact with him, smiling coyly as you reached the end of your song.

_"Poison, Poison, P-P-Poison, Poison,_

_Puh-Puh-Puh-Puh,_

_Poison, poison, P-P-P-poison, woohohohoh_

_Poison, poison, p-p-p-poison!"_

The song ends abruptly, and the crowd is silent for a moment, before erupting into deafening cheers, your face lighting up into a delighted grin, clapping yourself for the rest of the band.

You were given a one-song gap, high-fiving Morgan as she walked onstage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaning against the wall, Sans tried to get a hold of his emotions, staring at the red curtain with unfocused eyes.

What was that? What possessed him to take this beautiful human and swing her around like there was no tomorrow? And why couldn't he get this stupid fucking grin off of his face?

Oh yeah.

Right.

He was a skeleton.

But he could feel his soul swelling, and it almost hurt? Like someone squeezing a bag full of water, seeing the thin plastic stretching to it's maximum before bursting open, every feeling and thought falling out and sliding across the floor.

He pondered this image, but his attention was taken away from inside his head, to in front of him.

The curtains swoosh open, and his mouth gapes open, his and curling into fists into the expensive fabric of his suit.

Standing there was the woman he had danced with, with a smile on her face.

His eyes traced down her body, taking in the full swell of her bust, the generous dip of her waist, and the inviting curve of her hips, surrounded the fullness of her dress.

Her legs were shapely, her feet sitting in sky-high, yet respectable heels that were a few shades lighter than her own skin.

His eyes went back to her face, tracing the curves of her lips, her cheeks, her eyes that captivated him.

He wondered what it would be like to run his phalanges through her hair.

He felt his soul pounding in his head when she began to sing, the confidence she seemed to ooze intoxicating him. 

It wasn't the arrogant confidence of Mettaton, which left people uncomfortable and mildly frightened.

It wasn't the loud, brash confidence of Undyne, that left people injured and twitching, nor was it the facade of confidence Papyrus protected his soft inner personality within.

No.

Her confidence was that of someone truly comfortable with themselves. Someone who stood on a stage and knew that they were good at what they are doing, and were having fun while doing it.

If he squinted, he could see her soul, surrounding her heart.

It was a soft turquoise, laced with streaks of silver and white, the wisps of colour every so often wrapping around your heart, squeezing as your heart pumped your life source through your body.

His lips watched you sing, the song making him smirk and chuckle, though he could see the cerulean flush across his cheeks.

 _ **'poison indeed.'**_ He thought to himself, chuckling as she moved along to the ridiculous song, though his breath caught (why did he breath in the first place? who knows. he sure as hell doesn't.) when his eyes caught hers.

He knew for a fact that his pupils had turned into hearts.

Mostly because that's the shape his vision turned.

You know how when you turn a TV off, the screen turns into just a pinprick of light in the middle of the screen?

It's kinda like that.

As she sang to him, he started to sweat, tugging on the collar of his shirt, his smile turning less confident, and more shy under her gaze.

He was... nervous.

Oh no.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what I would choose the bedroom to look like! 
> 
> http://www.wedonyc.net/cdn-images/2015/12/26/luxury-master-bedroom-designs-victorian-style-bedroom-with-luxury-bed-design-ideas-victorian.jpg
> 
> Also guest bedroom because WHY THE FUCK NOT http://photo.foter.com/photos/pi/196/family-room-with-dark-brown-furniture-and-brown-living-room-trend-decoration-tags-blue-living-room.jpg
> 
> i mean like shit son if im gonna write some shitty self insert fanficton, my (and your) fictional self better get some fucking sick digs


End file.
